


Peter Parker Imagines

by Valkiyresgirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, No Smut, Peter being a dork 24/7, Peter is such a nerd, finding out he's Spiderman a lot bc I like that, hes a teenager for christ sakes..., oof maybe some angst here and there, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiyresgirl/pseuds/Valkiyresgirl
Summary: Just some cute one shots with Peter Parker :)Also, just some random ones idk you choose.





	1. Fire Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mysterious dude lands on the balcony above you and you decide to pull out your detective magnifying glass and check it out.

A cool breeze fell over Queens as the sun started to set. The skyline grew dark fast and all you could think of the dreaded school day tomorrow. Sunday nights were the worst but mom was usually busy these nights so you hung out on the fire escape reading for fun. She couldn't complain about it being too dangerous if she wasn't here. (She never trusted the neighbors.)

You had finished your school work and were just enjoying the night when a harsh clanking sound came from the balcony above you. Landing violently, red feet above you open the window and snuck into Peter Parker's apartment. You knew Peter lived above you but you were never close, just acquaintances.

Wait...

You decide to investigate. You climb the stairs to Peter's bedroom window and check inside.

And with his back to the window, there was... Spiderman? You recognized his suit but why was he in...

He takes off the mask and that messy brown hair you've seen in the halls is sticking up from what is Peter's head. You gasp, not realizing that the window was still open. You sink down and hope he doesn't notice you.

A few minutes go by and you think you're in the clear. You peak your head up to see through the window.

There's Peter about to close the window. "(Y/N)?"  His boyish voice is shocked and high pitched. He's shirtless with boxers on. Oh dear lord. You always found Peter weirdly attractive, your friends wouldn't give him the time of day, but there was something so special about him. Mysterious, sweet, smart and kind. He was... too much. Too good and perfect. Except when he ditched the decathlon. Yet, that just made you want to get to know him better. Your social groups never interacted though and you could barely hold a conversation. He seemed too far away. But kneeling by his window now, you felt a lot closer to him. 

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?" You snapped out of your trance. You're torn. Do you tell him the truth or lie come off as a creeper?

You choose the former. "I-I saw spiderman."

Peter's eyes widen. He chuckles nervously. "Oh uh, yeah, hah funny story, me and Spiderman are really close. You know because of the internship and he was just stopping by-"

"Peter, I saw you take the mask off."

"Oh, he lets me borrow it from time to time. He's a great gu- yeah." He sees your face. "There's no point in lying to you, huh?"

"Not really." You feel awkward and bad for being nosy. "I'm sorry, I was nosy. I was just worried because it was suspicious but clearly I overstepped my boundaries." You ramble on, hoping he doesn't kill you. You've seen too many movies, _'you know the truth, now I must kill you.'_

Peter tenses up. " You have to promise you won't tell anyone. If Mr.Stark found out I put someone's life in danger because they know who I am... well he'd be pretty pissed. I mean- he already is but even more so."

"Swear on my life. You're secret is safe with me, Spiderman. Who knows maybe you'll let me be your sidekick one day." You try to lighten the mood to make Peter less scared. If he even is scared. You didn't think superheroes could have an emotion like that. But you've seen Peter around before. He's not very good at hiding his feelings. 

"If you can convince Mr.Stark, I'll think about it." he chuckles and runs his hand through his hair. You notice that he's still shirtless and not embarrassed at all.

Your eyes light up. "Yeah! You personally know Tony Stark, right? Flash is always making fun of you because he doesn't believe you know him. Must take a lot of willpower not to rub it in his face, huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes when he's especially rude but not usually. I'm pretty okay with keeping it a secret." Peter still holds the suit in his hands, waving it around like it doesn't mean much. You don't admit it but you're completely starstruck. Trying to keep your cool, you continue. Trying to learn more about Peter Parker's secret life.

"It's freaking awesome." You say, smiling. "You're really brave, Peter." 

Peter smiles softly, very sweetly, like he's honored. His face turns a bit pink. "I'm, uh, gonna throw on a shirt."

You smile. For such a nerd reputation, Peter is really built and so cool. Well, now, it makes sense. "I'm gonna get going, I'm sorry I saw you but I promise I won't say anything."

From the closet, Peter responds "Thanks, (Y/N). I appreciate it. I'll make it up to you."

"By getting Thor to have dinner with me?"

He laughs and comes back to the window with a teeshirt with a molecule with sunglasses reading _'Molecool._ ' "Heck, I'd like a dinner with Thor. But I can maybe get Spiderman to go to dinner with you."

"I'll be looking forward to it." You bite your lip and climb back down the stairs, overwhelmed with the information you just learned. You climb into your apartment, you had left the window wide open and hoped that no one had snuck in. Robberies and break ins were the most terrifying thing to you. You felt a little more comfortable knowing that Spiderman lived in the apartment above you though. You slept pretty soundly, hoping for a day where Peter let you try on his suit. 


	2. Popcorn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to see a horror movie with Peter and Ned!

You were the last to be picked up, Peter and Ned stood at your door and waited for you to come down the stairs.

Wearing shorts and a crop top the boys stare at you. "(Y/N), what are you wearing?" Ned asked, looking concerned. 

"I dunno, wanted to change things up. It's actually pretty liberating." You replied, smiling even though you felt a bit insecure. Ned gave you a look. He knew you were crushing hard on Peter.

Peter hadn't said anything to you and Ned nodded at you approvingly. Ned was almost like the message man between you and Peter. Peter and you never talked feelings, only nerd jokes and Star Wars. And sometimes even both at the same time. The pinnacle of geeky-ness. 

But Ned had told you that Peter was sorta developing feelings so you haven't pushed anything.  Just looked very cute all the time. For yourself, obviously, because you are a queen.

You say hi to Aunt May as you get in the car. Ned would be the first to get his license but you all had to wait a whole year for that to happen. So until then you still had Aunt May drive you around. Which wasn't terrible since she always played old rock music that everyone enjoyed.

"Oh, (Y/N) do you have a date tonight?" Aunt May asks, laughing, "Please don't tell me you dressed up for these dorks."

Peter gasps, faking being hurt.

Peter and Ned answer at the same time. "Me and Ned aren't dorks." "We totally are and (Y/N) is crazy."

Peter glares at Ned.

"Ned only speaks the truth." You say, holding in a laugh.

Peter play shoves your knee from the front seat and crosses his arms.

"And no, Aunt May, I don't have a date."

"Awh, well I think you look adorable. Wouldn't you agree, Peter?" Aunt May looks at Peter, smiling.

Peter looks at Aunt May with wide eyes.

"Yeah Peter, doesn't (Y/N) look cute?" Ned teases, he leans forward and grabs Peter's shoulders, shaking them. He's always teasing Peter about you.

Peter sinks into his seat. He mumbles. "Y-yeah, she looks.. Great."

"What was that?" Ned says, snickering. "We couldn't hear you back here."

Peter doesn't say anything more.

"Anyways, what are you kids thinking of seeing today?" Aunt May asks to break the heavy silence.

"Some horror movie Ned has been raving about." You say, you were never into scary movies because they never really scared you. They were never realistic or logical so you didn't care to watch them.  Only the classics because well, they were classics and how you would you look as a cinephile with a nerdy Letterboxd account if you didn't watch the classics?

"Yeah! It's called 'It.' You probably know Aunt May, the book by Stephen King? Well, this is a remake and it's supposed to be wayyy better than the original! And I love the book so I'm hoping they stay accurate to the book. But my hopes aren't too high, you know? They always mess something up with these book to film adaptations..." Ned continues to ramble on about the book and soon enough, you've spaced off. You loved the book but you were too busy revising in your head for the chemistry test Monday.

You watch outside the window until May pulls into the parking lot of the cinema and you all pile out of the car. "Thanks for the ride!"

Peter opens the door to the cinema for you and Ned. His cheeks are still hinted with red and you smile to yourself.

You go up to buy the tickets while Ned and Peter buy snacks. "Yeah, 3 for 'It' please."

The guy at the register smiles at you. "It's a good one."

"Nice. Ned will be happy to hear that." You reply.

He hands you the tickets. "Hey, you go to Midtown high, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I do."

He smiles, with straight white teeth. "Yeah, I thought I recognized you. I'm a junior but I think I've seen you in some classes."

"Oh yeah!" You remember him now. "You're Eddie Brock, right?" You look over to the two dorks waiting for you. First at Ned who's obliviously talking to Peter and Peter who looks away fast when you make eye contact with him.

"Yeah. Hey, don't mean to come on too strong or anything but you look really cute in that outfit. I've never seen you looks so... I don't know... vivacious. We should hang out sometime."

You can't believe you're being hit on by Eddie, you haven't even talked to him except once when he asked for what page the teacher was talking about in Spanish. He's such a jock but he's a really smart guy. Not your type though. He seemed a bit sinister, something in his eyes. But you weren't one to judge so you pushed that thought into the back of your mind.

"Yeah, maybe, Eddie. Thanks for the compliment. I'll see you around."

"Bye, (Y/N)."

"So what did you guys get?" You ask Peter and Ned. Ned hands you a blue Icee, your favorite.

"Um popcorn and m&ms." Peter responds. "So Dickie - I mean Eddie looked pretty happy to see you, huh?" Peter asks as we walk to theater four. He plays with his hands, nervously. 

"Yeah, surprisingly. It was strangely nice, though. I have Spanish with him. He always has some pretty funny slash witty comment to say. He's so sarcastic... but sweet sometimes? I dunno, maybe I'm overthinking him. I should hit him up." You say, glancing at a smirking Ned while sipping on your Icee. Ned knows you all too well. He knows this will rile Peter a bit. 

"Oh yeah, bet it was great talking to birdbrain over there." Peter replies, sarcastically. "Cause he's  _such_ an intellectual. I bet he's never seen any of the movies you watch." Peter says this knowing you're a bit of a cinephile. You and Ned always talk about older movies made by Alfred Hitchcock and the likes. Peter watched a whole bunch of them after he felt so left out at the lunch table discussion. He texted you all of his reactions as he watched _Rear Window_ and  _Vertigo._ Even Skyped  you during  _Psycho._

"Hey man, he's pretty smart." You say, crossing your arms. "I bet you $10 he's seen at least one. He has that  _Pulp Fiction_ shirt so he might like film as much as I do."

"Yeah, I second that. He's pretty nice, too." Ned chimes in.

"Yeah, for a jock... Ned back me up man," Peter says under his breath. "And just because he owns a  _Pulp Fiction_ shirt doesn't mean he understands the reference. I've seen a bunch of girls wearing  _Star Wars_ shirts who haven't even heard of Boba Fett." 

You take your seats in the row second highest and in the middle. The seats are worn but you appreciate the history that the old cinema has to offer.

You sit between Ned and Peter because you and Ned are always chatting about trailers that are interesting and little quirks in the movie you either enjoy or hate.

The lights dim almost immediately and Ned groans, "We missed the trailers!"

You pat him on the shoulder, "There's always next time, bud."

Peter chuckles. "I don't know why you guys like sitting through the commercials, I'm too impatient. I just wanna watch the movie. That's why I purposely picked you guys up later than expected."

You and Ned drop your mouths in dismay as Peter laughs evily. You shove him with your shoulder. You meet eyes with him and smile. He turns toward the screen and you do the same a second later. Sometimes, you wished he would make a move already. You're tired of waiting and get the urge to do something. But you don't. You're a bit too scared of the rejection that might occur if you do. 

The movie starts and you lean back in your seat. Ned elbows you to share your m&ms. So, you pour one into his hand. He rolls his eyes at you and you pour more, holding in a laugh.

Peter jumps a couple of times thoughout the movie, sinks in his seat and covers his eyes.

"You okay?" you ask him.

"I don't like clowns. But I'm not scared. I've dealt with worse."

You laugh, louder than you should. "Sure you have."

Ned shushes you two and points to the screen as the smaller kids acts creepy as hell and smiles.

You and Peter turn away from the movie but Ned almost yells at a jumpscare and grabs onto your arm. "(Y/N)! Did you freaking see that! He popped out of nowhere holy crap!"

You nod frantically, "Terrifying Ned." Peter laughs.

Turning your attention back to the movie, you try to remember what was going on. Without looking, you reach to grab popcorn but instead you bump hands with Peter and he pulls away.

"Oh sorry." he says, and even through the dimly lit theater, you can still see his cheeks turn red.

"It's fine... " you say, smiling. The scene in the movie is a very happy one, the loser's club is all smiles, swimming in the river. You appreciate it because there are rarely nice and fun scenes in horror movies. 

Since you know Peter's not gonna pull any moves, you scoot as close as the seats with allow you to without digging your side into the armrest.

A few scenes pass and Peter still hasn't moved farther away. If anything he's moved closer. Your hand grazes his softly, you hope he grabs it at a jump scare or something. But he doesn't. So you grab it and give it a squeeze. 

He's staring at you now. "(Y/N) what are you doing?" He bites his bottom lip.

"Nothing, just making a move that's long over due." you fake yawn and throw your arm over him. You hear Ned snicker.

"God, I'm embarrassed. I should have done this sooner." He says, cupping your face and kissing you. Finally. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss back. Guess your confidence sparked something in him.

You hear Ned jump again as the kids scream on screen as the clown chases them. Peter doesn't seem scared in the slightest anymore. 

Ned groans as he looks over at you two still going at it. "You guys better not do this every time we go out. I'm still apart of friend group too and I am _not_ third wheeling every time we go out." 


	3. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter keeps pushing you away and you can't tell why.

"Hey, Ned!" You say running up behind Peter's best friend, "Have you seen Peter?"

Ned gave a small laugh, "What do you I look like to you, (Y/N), Peter Parker customer service?" Ned picks up his pace, clutching on to one of his backpack straps, "Why don't you text him since you guys are _so_ close?"

"I have. He's not answering."

"No offense, (Y/N) but- actually full offense, you are too clingy. Peter said he's kind of tired of you always lingering around us."

You stop in your tracks. "You're joking, right?"

Ned shrugs, he isn't one with a mean disposition but right now he's acting so apathetic towards you and your feelings. "No, I'm not, (Y/N), you should just fu-"  He looks at you, his eyes saying something other than what is coming out of his mouth. "Look, I'm sorry. Peter told me to tell you that and to be... well to be a bit harsh about it."

"But why?"

Ned sighs, "He's too scared to face you himself."

"So what? Is he just going to ignore me all of summer break? No more bonfires or walks in the woods or building the Lego Millennium Falcon like we've been planning since last semester?"

"I guess so. And by the way, we already built the Millennium Falcon that was done in like an hour. Too easy." Ned smiles proudly but then shakes his head, "Sorry, not the point. I know it hurts but I'm sure he'll realize he's being overdramatic. I don't know why he had me tell you all this but when I find out I'll let you know." He says the last bit too quickly, making you believe he does know and is just avoiding telling you the truth. Ned is too easy to read, Peter on the other hand... he's a different story. Ned turns and walks away quickly, leaving you in the middle of the school hallway defeated and upset.

You breathe out a heavy sigh and go to your locker, emptying it out for summer. You guys would be juniors this upcoming year. Now you'd be walking into junior year with no friends. But fuck that! This is a bit too out of character for Peter. He is distancing himself. He had always been a busy person, nothing new but now he wouldn't even make you any excuses to tell you. He'd just ignore all your texts and calls. You wonder if you did anything wrong, looking back on all the conversations you guys had before school and on the bus ride here. You couldn't remember anything. He hadn't even shown up for chemistry. He's always loved chemistry. You worried if he was on drugs... or selling them. Or in a gang. But you'd always thought Peter was too smart to do something as dumb as that. He always said it had to do with the Stark internship but it was obviously more than that.

You find Peter's school sweatshirt at the bottom of your locker. You thought you had lost it. You'd decided that you'd bring it over to his apartment and just drop it off. And maybe ask him why he's acting like this.

His apartment isn't that far from the school, in fact, it is on the route back to yours. You close your locker and go to the side of the school and unlock your bike. You push off the kickstand and go on your way. Dodging people on the sidewalks, controlled by their phones. They yell at you for not paying attention but you ignore them. You always liked seeing the people out in the city despite their grumpiness and rude faces. Some people had the most fantastic fashion sense, you see a girl in a pink romper with a shaved head and a bunch of piercings. She smiles as you ride by her. The strangers surprise you sometimes, with friendly looks that only last seconds. They're too busy for anything else but you appreciate the gestures. You pump the pedals harder and then coast a bit before turning into the alleyway by Peter's apartment.

You take a back entrance up, carrying your bike and huffing for air. You are too out of shape for this. The stairway is too narrow and the stairs are too steep. But that's New York. You, Peter and Ned practically lived on these stairs the summer of freshman year, the memories make you smile. No one ever came up them since they installed the elevator so you all would just chase each other all day and try not to fall down them. It was better than bothering Aunt May since Peter's place was the designated hangout. Anyway, all the hallway shenanigans stopped once neighbors complained, you couldn't blame them though. When the three of you were together, it was all laughs, no secrets. That era was clearly over. 

You drag your bike to May's apartment and leave it right outside the door, that used to be habitual. You shake your head and knock the door, grabbing the sweater out of your backpack. Peter answers the door with a smile like he was expecting a package but then immediately shuts it in your face. "Peter!" you hear May yell at him from inside. He opens the door again, pouting and scratching his head. 

"Hey." He says.

At this point, you don't even want to ask him why he has been avoiding you, he can't even look at you. You feel like crying, he's a whole different person now. You haven't even said anything to him but you can just tell he doesn't want you here nor does he want to see you. Water presses at the back of your eyes but you clear your throat, "Um, I found your sweater in my locker today. I just wanted to drop it off since, um, since Ned talked to me and everything."

"Oh, (Y/N), I'm sorry about that I meant-"

You hold up your hand. "Oh, it's okay. I understand." You look down and notice that Peter's wearing the school gym uniform like he's about to play kickball or something. He hated that game though, you two would always sit on the bleachers instead. 

"Invite them in, Peter!" You see May wiping her hands on her jeans and approach you and Peter. "Hi, (Y/N), haven't seen you in a hot minute. Do you want dinner? We ordered Chinese takeout from your favorite." She laughs. "What a coincidence that you showed up."

"Oh, thank you, May. My mom's gonna freak if I'm not home soon. Just wanted to drop Peter's sweater off." You hand it to Peter a bit forcefully and then take a step back. "Thank you for the offer though." You bite your lip. "I'll see you later, Peter." 

You grab your bike and head towards the stairs. 

"Wait, (Y/n)!" Peter comes chasing after you. You turn around to see a desperate looking Peter. "I just wanted to apologize. I know I told Ned to be hard on you but I didn't really mean it. I just don't know what to do-"

"Why'd you even tell him to do that in the first place? You guys are my best friends. I don't have any friends without you guys. Do you know how much that hurt my feelings?" You really want to go off on him.

"I know I can imagine. I didn't mean for it to be so harsh but it's true, (Y/N). I don't think we can... be friends anymore."

"But why?" 

Peter hesitates, his eyes still avoiding you. "I-I can't tell you."

"Peter. We're best friends, whatever it is we can get through it, I promise you." You look up at him. "Is it drugs?"

"No."

"Did you get in trouble with someone?"

"No."

"Well then, Peter, what is it?" You search his face for something. He just looks upset.

"Really, (Y/N), I can't tell you. I would if it was something I was ready to be open about but I just can't."

"So then why does Ned know?"

"Ned found out on accident. He has to pretend not to know and so far he hasn't been very good at it! And I just don't want that same thing to happen to you or for you to get hurt." Peter waves his hands around like he does when he's trying to make a point. You usually like his passion but now it isn't working. You just feel annoyed. 

"Get hurt? Why would I get hurt?" He doesn't answer you. You think for a bit, searching for anything that stands out in his life. He's not a drug dealer and he's never been a bad kid. What could he possibly be involved with that has the potential to hurt you? "Does this have something to do with the Stark internship?" 

He looks at you for the first time during the whole interaction. " You wouldn't understand, it's complicated."

"Then why would you even tell me that it would hurt me? Why even tell Ned to do that whole act for you? Why not just drop me completely, Peter?" You're beginning to become even more agitated. Peter has never lied or hid anything that sounds this serious before. You wonder if May knows anything. But seeing how scared Peter is about telling you, you doubt anyone but Ned knows. "We've been friends for too long for you to do something like this. I thought I could trust you." Your throat begins to hurt as you fight off tears. "You've just been pushing and pushing. If you're going to abandon me then I think I deserve to know why."

"I'm sorry-" 

"Whatever." You say, turning and dragging your bike quickly away. Hot tears form and finally drop as you go down the stairs faster than any time before. You have a bit of hope in your heart that Peter is chasing behind you, ready to explain everything. But he isn't. 

 You arrive home quickly, the sun still in the sky at 8. Something you still weren't used to because of the longer winters New York City always seemed to have.  You climbed another set of stairs, bike in hands, you wished it was lighter but you still loved the way your cruiser bike rode. You wouldn't trade it for the world. Your apartment on the third floor was much quieter than usual. Instead of 2 younger siblings running around it was just your lazy cat, Mews, playing with a fake mouse. You rub her head and go into your room. Being the older sibling, you didn't have to share a room. You sat cross-legged on your purple bed sheets and pulled out your homework to distract you from whatever nonsense Peter was going through.

Your phone buzzed, showing a text from Ned.  _You confronted him?! You never do that._

 _Well, I don't want to lose the only friends I have. I had to ask about it. Didn't go very well though..._ You replied back. Ned was a great texter, he'd always respond back to you in less than 4 minutes which you appreciated. Unless he was playing video games, then he was a lost cause.  

_He told me._

_So...?_

_I can't really do anything about it, (Y/N), but I don't think you should press him about it anymore._ Ned seems agitated. Peter was never the best communicator but still, he could come up with a better excuse than "I don't want you to get hurt." Like this didn't hurt more as much as anything he could be involved with. It's Peter! He's the sweetest, nerdiest guy. There had to be something going on with him. 

 _Should I just give up?_  You ask Ned.

_Don't ask me that..._

There's a knock on your door, soft and hesitant. You stand up and check who's there. Mews doesn't move from her spot on the couch. The peephole allows you to see a mess of hair belonging to Peter. Did he follow you back home? You leave the chain on the door and open it slightly, not saying anything to Peter. He looks at you with sad eyes, "I'm sorry." He says, his voice firm. "But it has to be this way."

And here you thought he was going to apologize for being an asshole. "Why did you come here then?" You almost slam the door in his face.

"Because I have feelings for you. But I don't know how to deal with them. So I pushed you away." 

You shake your head, you want to say that you like him too but that'd just be too easy for him. "Peter, I can't do this right now. This is not the thing you should be telling me if you are trying to push me away."

"I know." Peter holds his face. "I just don't know what to do."

"You could just tell me the truth."

Peter sighs, "Let me in."

You unlock the door and let him slip in, his cheeks are pink and his wavy hair is flat. He sits you on the couch. "The Stark internship is more than what I've told you. It's a lot more, actually. Um... I'm an avenger."

You laugh. "Peter, you're hilarious. Stop lying be honest."

He doesn't smile. "I'm being serious. I'm-I'm Spiderman."

"And Ned knows this?" You smirk, he's a terrible liar.

"Yeah, that's why I said you could be in danger. I had to fight Captian America a couple months ago. And Falcon. And the Winter Soldier."

"The one with the arm?" You ask, smiling in disbelief and you're a bit disappointed that he would say something like this. "Sure you did, Peter. You don't have to tell me anything. Just leave before you make me more upset. " 

Peter pulls out his phone and shows you a video of him in the Spiderman suit, flipping over onto a car and stealing Captain America's shield. "Dude this animation is sick, what program is this?" It's not that you don't trust Peter, but you don't want this to be real. It would put him in danger. It would make you worried for him. You look at him with a worried expression on your face. You wish you hadn't pressed him about it now. Ignorance is much better than this. But if he were to disappear and you not know why it would break your heart. "Peter, why are you doing this?"

"I want to help people." He says, firm and confident. "I have these abilities and I might as well use them for good."

"No! You might as well finish school and be a regular kid. You might as well stay safe, be a friend, and live your life like it was supposed to be lived, Peter. What if something happens to you? What are Ned and I supposed to do? We know what you're doing. What are we supposed to say if you go missing or, god forbid... I don't even want to think about that. But what are we supposed to do? Tell Aunt May? Does she even know? Peter, oh my god." You look at the floor, you can't look at him any longer. "I'm sorry I asked and got butthurt. You shouldn't have told me." You put your head in your hands.

"Thank you for worrying. But I'll be okay, (Y/N). I promise. And this is partially why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd react this way, Ned was more accepting and excited about it but you're a different kind of friend. You care, a lot. And I appreciate that." Peter grabs one of your hands. "But please don't tell Aunt May. She'll kill me."

I shake my head, "You can't keep it from her forever." 

"I know. But I'm gonna keep it up for as long as I can." Peter drops your hand and stands up, going to the bathroom. He comes back with the suit on, the mask in his hands. You hold your breath as he stands there. He puts the mask on and it fits him as well. You don't know what to say to him. All you do is stand up and hug him. You breathe him in and hope that he doesn't find this weird. You hope he just stays at your apartment, that he doesn't leave and risk his life every time his skips school or he ignores your texts. He hugs you back. He's built. Really built and you wonder when he finds time to work out but it's probably some kind of power that he has, you can assume that now since he hasn't explained why he has any powers at all. Soon enough he breaks away and opens the window behind the couch and climbs out of it. He swings away and leaves you in awe. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Lemme know what you thought of this and what not. If you have any prompts or suggestions you'd like me to write, fluff or angsty, I'll do it, just comment. 
> 
> Also, did you guys see infinity war? I might do a prompt based on the end of that because I like crying. (How f**ked was that ending?)
> 
> Anyway, I love getting comments! Everything helps! Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
